This invention relates to a system for supplying electric power to a vehicle having batteries such as, for example, a battery operated vehicle or the like.
Electrically propelled vehicles generally make use of a self-sufficient power supply which is comprised of a plurality of batteries. However, in time, these batteries are progressively discharged as the vehicle is operated. Eventually, this requires the batteries of the vehicle to be recharged. This recharging takes a relatively long period of time, which varies according to the kind and type of batteries which are used. For this reason, common practice is to recharge the batteries overnight.
As a result, battery operated vehicles are generally limited to special-service vehicles, and have not found wide application to general-service vehicles (e.g., transportation or commercial vehicles) primarily due to the limitations of battery recharging.